April Fools
by The Mome Raths Outgrabe
Summary: It's April fools so of course pranks ensue. Part of the Holiday Series.


** Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers. **

**A/N: Thanks so much to my beta wir-sind-die-LOKI**

**A/N: There is another April fools one but I am super busy today so I probably won't be able to post it till tonight, I'll post it sooner if I can.**

**A/N: Part of the Holiday series happens about two years prior to the St. Patrick's day one.**

* * *

"What is this?" Thor asked , picking up a Midgardian electronic that he was not familiar with. Tony grabbed it out of his hand.

"Hey it may be a piece of crap but I bought this piece of crap fair and square." Thor frowned and looked to Clint for information .

"It's a piece of GO Technology." Tony said uninterested.

"Tony's trying to figure it out. I think he's mad that someone can actually compete with him." Clint said in a stage whisper.

Tony glared at Clint in response, Clint wasn't at all bothered by it.

"It's nowhere near in my league." Tony said looking very much like he wanted to crush the device he had in his hand.

"I'm a genius, this is just wannabe junk." Tony said pointing at the device. He then flipped it over and pointed to a particular spot on the device to reveal a silver small item that Thor thought looked familiar, though too small to look at very closely from his viewpoint.

"A tree who do you think he's trying to kid? Did you know that GO technologies actually stands for something? It stands for Grran Oak with two R's. How pretentious is that?" Tony scoffed.

"Yes, because Starkpads are so much more humble." Clint said with a smirk.

"At least I'm not pretending to be green with so far no improvements in actually being green that I can see from any research so far." Tony said putting one of his tools in between sections of the tablet's casing.

Clint rolled his eyes before loudly shushing Tony as the television programming returned from commercials. Tony went back to taking the tablet apart.

"Why are you doing this in here?" Thor asked.

"This piece of junk doesn't deserve to be in my Lab." Tony said, before he suddenly frowned, lifting something out of the tablet.

"What is it?"

"It's not as awful as I thought it would be." Tony said looking up from the tablet.

"Shut up!' Clint yelled.

"It's not like you can't rewind it." Tony shot back sharply.

"It's not like you don't have a lab for this very purpose." Clint shouted back.

"It's not like I don't pay all the bills!" Tony yelled back looking down at the tablet. "Besides you have a TV in your room."

"You have a workroom." Clint said.

"I can't go in there!" Tony blurted it out without thinking, realizing a second too late.

"Why can't you go in there?" Thor asked. Tony turned to Thor and said.

"Because of your stupid brother and his fascination with this holiday." Thor froze. he had come to this room to avoid any talk or thinking about his brother's prank.

"What did he do?" Clint asked a little reluctantly.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Tony offered Clint.

"Since I can guess that's why you're not in your room either" Clint looked at him for a long moment before agreeing with a nod.

"Legolas and Katniss are in my room." Tony face split into a wild grin and he ran to the elevator door. Both Thor and Clint raced to join the genius, just managing to get in the doors before it closed.

'So what exactly are we talking about here?" Tony asked practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Clint looked irritated and declined to answer, but that didn't appear to make Tony less excitable. The elevator ride didn't take long before it opened up into Clint's main room. In between the turned off large screen television and the brown semi rugged couch there were two figures. Thor could tell that they were obviously illusions by the way they would occasionally had indeed been telling the truth, however he hadn't told them that the illusions were speaking. It was a little bit difficult to figure out exactly what they were saying as they were saying it loudly and in unison. Katniss appeared to be saying 'Peeta.' over and over again and Legolas was saying 'They've taken the Hobbits to Isengard!'

It was even more difficult to decipher the words because the moment they had gotten into the room Tony had been overtaken by laughter, and was currently holding his side in stitches. Clint had his arms folded across his chest.

"Well you try listening to this for more than ten minutes and let me know how funny you think it is then."

"I think I would still think it's pretty damn funny." Tony replied between laughs.

"Let's go see how funny yours is then." Clint said pulling them out of his room with Tony resisting only a little.

Thor followed behind the two of them a light smile on his face from both Tony's and Loki's antics.

They made their way to the elevator again and noticed that Tony's laughs were subsiding. In no time the door opened again and Thor's eyes widened, in surprise. These unlike what was in Clint's room were no mere illusions. He looked at his friend Tony's who was looking annoyed, angry, and fascinated all at once. The reason was obvious. Tony's suits were flying about all on their own, but it was the style in which they were flying and what they were flying to that was so bizarre. The music itself was 'Iron Man' by Black Sabbath. The style of flying did not match the music at all and it seemed to be a combination of what appeared to be synchronized swimming and ballet.

"I love this song, but about the four hundredth time it lost something," Tony said.

"The moves are really interesting, I never would have thought to get to them to fly in formation like this, but it's so freaking distracting. Not to mention he somehow, probably by magic, hacked into my suits!" Tony shouted the last part.

Thor wasn't really paying attention to Stark at that point, instead he was watching one of Tony's suits do a tight twirl with amusement. Clint was more obvious in his amusement and was laughing almost as effusively as Tony had been in his room. Thor let out a light chuckle when he suddenly wished that he hadn't as Tony suddenly turned to him.

"What did Loki do to your room?" Clint's attention also turned to him and his laughing ebbed.

"You two are brothers, so whatever he did to you has to be so much worse." Tony said with a wide shark-like grin that Clint mirrored. Thor racked his brain trying to think of an effective way to deny their claim.

"Yeah, whatever he does to us it's usually ten times worse for you." Clint said.

The two of them then exchanged glances and Thor could see the plan starting to formulate in their eyes, but before he could do anything to stop it Tony shouted.

"Jarvis hold Thor in a force field for fifteen seconds." Tony looked at him not at all apologetic "Sorry Thor, got to even the playing field."

"Yes sir." Jarvis said.

Thor found himself a cage of blue light unable to move as his friends ran out of the room and into the elevator. Thor struggled fruitlessly against the force field. Thor knew he wouldn't be able to escape until after the timer ran out first-hand. After all Stark had built it using him as a model for how strong it had to be in the first place. Suddenly the blue hue surrounding him began to fade..

Thor immediately ran for the elevator hitting the button several times in quick succession. The elevator doors opened moments later with no one inside of it. Thor made his way into the elevator and hit the button for his floor. He waited anxiously for the doors to open, even though a part of him knew that it was too late that they had to have already seen it. The doors opened and his cheeks flamed red in anger and embarrassment. His friends appeared to have no issues with that as they were both laughing mightily and merrily at the illusion in the room. The illusion was Thor in tights and a tutu again, only this time he was singing at the top of his lungs.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle here is spout, when I get all steamed up hear me shout, tip me over and pour me out." The illusion was complete with the actions like a Midgardian child would do.

"I can't...I can't." Tony gasped in between laughs.

Thor really hated April 1st.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading please review :)**


End file.
